Do I Love you? The Last Year
by BlackAngel8
Summary: Sie ahnte etwas, entwickelte sich, es sollte ihr letztes Jahr werden und etwas Besonderes. Doch Liebe während eines Krieges?
1. Wie geht es Draco?

Wie geht es Draco?

Hermine war gerade dabei ihre Sachen zu packen als ihr Blick auf den Tagespropheten fiel. Nachdenklich nahm sie die Zeitung in die Hand und betrachtete das Foto und den Artikel der daneben stand. Lucius Malfoy sollte nach Askaban gehen, anscheinend hatte das Ministerium für Zauberei einige seiner Verbrechen aufgedeckt, Verbrechen, die jedoch nicht näher beschrieben wurden, anscheinend waren sie wohl zu grausam gewesen. 

,Wie es Draco wohl geht? Auch wenn er ein Mistkerl ist, so etwas hat kein Kind verdient.' Hermine legte den Tagespropheten wieder zur Seite und widmete sich ihren Koffer. Vielleicht sollte sie mal mit Draco sprechen, sie verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch sofort wieder, da er bestimmt nicht mit ihr sprechen würde. Sie blickte auf die Uhr, es wurde langsam Zeit sich auf den Weg zu machen, schließlich wollte sie den Hogwartsexpress nicht verpassen, es war ihr letztes Schuljahr, sie freute sich darauf und gleichzeitig stimmte es sie traurig. Sie wollte Hogwarts nicht verlassen, andererseits gab es noch eine ganze Welt der Magie zu entdecken.

Am Gleis 9 ¾ war wie jedes Mal ein großes Getümmel, sie drängte sich durch die Menge bis zum letzten Wagon. "Hi Herm." Harry zog sie in seine Arme und strahlte sie an. "Hi Harry, was ist denn mit dir los?" sie guckte ihn leicht verwirrt an. "Mir geht es einfach nur gut, weißt du, ich war ja die Ferien bei den Weaslys und weißt du was ..." er grinste wie ein kleiner Junge. "Was denn Harry?" Hermine musste über sein Verhalten lächeln. "Ginny und ich sind zusammen." "Das ist ja klasse, da kann ich nur gratulieren. Wo sind Ron und sie eigentlich?" Hermines Blick glitt über die Menge hinweg, für einen kurzen Moment traf ihr Blick sich mit dem von Draco, sie nickte ihm leicht zu, zu ihrer Verwunderung erwiderte er ihr Nicken. 

"Sag mal Harry, kann es sein, dass Ron und Ginny den Zug verpassen?" Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und blickte aus dem Fenster. "Bestimmt nicht ... da, ich glaub ich sehe sie!" er drückte sein Gesicht ans Fenster um besser sehen zu können. Hermine musste unwillkürlich Lächeln, Harry war manchmal eben doch noch ein kleiner Junge, wie er da so saß und sich freute, es war schön. Wie würde sie all das vermissen wenn dieses Schuljahr erst zu Ende war. 

"Sag mal Herm, hast du dich denn auch schön brav auf den Unterricht vorbereitet?" Ron grinste sie frech an. Hermine jedoch ging nicht auf seine Stichelei ein sondern sprach das Thema an, was sie am meisten interessierte. "Sagt mal, habt ihr das mit Dracos Vater mitbekommen? Was ist denn da passiert?" "Keine Ahnung, Dad sagt nichts, aber ist auf jeden Fall gut so, die Malfoys haben es nicht anders verdient." Rons Gesicht färbte sich leicht rötlich. "Stimmt, Lucius Malfoy war ein richtiges Ekel, außerdem gehörte er zu Voldemorts treuen Anhängern." Harry nickte zustimmend und zog Ginny in seine Arme. 

"Wir sind sicher bald da, wir sollten mal lieber unsere umhänge anziehen." Hermine stand auf und öffnete ihren Koffer. "Wie werde ich das vermissen, keine Hermine die das mehr sagt. Nächstes Jahr ist das hier alles vorbei ..." Harry schaute ein wenig traurig drein. "Ich werde euch sicherlich auch vermissen, vor allem dich." Ginny sah Harry liebevoll an. "Oh je, oh je, und das geht nicht nur seit gerade eben so ..." genervt verdrehte Ron die Augen. 

Als der Zug hielt und alle ausgestiegen waren erblickten die vier Hagrid der wie jedes Jahr die Neuankömmlinge zu sich rief, die anderen setzten sich in Richtung Kutschen in Bewegung. Harry, Ron und Ginny bekamen eine Dreierkutsche und Hermine stieg in die letzte Kutsche ein. Sie hatte kein Problem damit alleine zu fahren, so konnte sie sich die Umgebung noch einmal einprägen und die Bilder für immer in ihrem Herzen verschließen. Sie mochte gar nicht daran denken, wie es wäre, wenn sie nächstes Jahr nicht mehr in einer dieser Kutschen säße. "Oh ... doch nicht leer." Draco setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin und die Kutsche setzte sich in Bewegung. Hermine hatte ihn erst bemerkt, als er Platz nahm. "Oh ... entschuldige, ich war in Gedanken ..." "Ist schon traurig das dies unser letztes Jahr ist ..." es schien so, als ob Draco ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte. Sie lächelte ihn an "Wie geht es dir Draco?" ihre Worte überraschten sie selber, doch sie sprach einfach das aus, was sie meinte. Wann sonst hatte sie die Möglichkeit mit ihm alleine zu sprechen? "Was geht dich das an Granger?" sein Blick war kühl und abweisend, er sollte ihr bedeuten ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, doch sie dachte gar nicht dran. "Eigentlich nichts Malfoy, auch wenn es dich vielleicht wundern sollte, völlig gleichgültig ist es mir nicht." Erschrocken über ihre Worte hielt sie inne. Was zum Teufel sagte sie denn? Malfoy würde sich nur über sie lustig machen, doch sie hatte keine Angst mehr vor seinen Sprüchen, sie war inzwischen alt genug um darüber zu stehen. "Sollte es dir aber, einem Schlammblut wie dir würde ich so etwas niemals erzählen." "Dann schon eher deinen zwei Leibwächtern die dich sicherlich verstehen würden weil sie ja ach so intelligent sind. Weißt du was Malfoy, du kannst vielleicht sämtliche Lehrer und Schüler täuschen, aber mich nicht. Dir muss es schon ziemlich an die Nieren gehen, doch du bist dir ja zu cool dafür das zuzugeben. Ist doch erbärmlich, man sollte meinen du wärst langsam alt genug, aber anscheinend willst du deine Machorolle nicht ablegen." Hermine schnaubte wütend und blickte dann wieder hinaus zum Fenster. Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten sie schweigend.

Forsetzung folgt - 

Hallo!

Wenn ihr möchtet das ich weitere Teile Hochlade bitte seit doch so nett und reviewt mir. Thx. ^.^


	2. Gefühle

Gefühle  
  
Es war mittlerweile eine Woche vergangen seit ihrer Ankunft, der Unterricht war noch anspruchsvoller geworden und hinzu kam, dass die ganze Schule über Malfoy sprach. Die Slytherins konnten es allesamt nicht begreifen, dass man Lucius Malfoy nach Askaban geschickt hatte und die anderen drei Häuser spotteten entweder über Draco und seinen Vater oder freuten sich einfach nur. Besonders Ron war einer derjenigen, welcher dieses Thema am allerliebsten zur Sprache brachte wenn er den Blondschopf auftauchen sah. Draco schien das alles sehr gelassen zu nehmen, jedoch sah Hermine ihn öfter mal ganz alleine. Crabbe und Goyle tauchten immer seltener an seiner Seite auf, er schien die Anderen zu meiden.  
Sie hatte seit der Kutschfahrt kein Wort mehr mit ihm gewechselt, war nur stumm an ihm vorbeigegangen, so hatte sie nie bemerkt, wie er ihr nachsah und seine Lippen sich bewegten. Sie formten die Worte "Mir geht es alles andere als gut." Doch diese Schwäche gestand er sich nicht ein, sobald er wieder mit "seinesgleichen" zusammen war, lästerte er über Hermine wie es eben ging.   
Zwei weitere Wochen verstrichen, bis Hermine und Draco sich in Hogsmeade zufällig über den Weg liefen. Hermine kam gerade aus einem Buchladen und stieß mit Draco zusammen. "Keine Augen im Kopf Granger?!" spottete er. "Augen im Kopf und Gefühle im Herzen. Augen hast du zwar auch, aber Gefühle ... bezweifel ich stark." Sie wollte sich gerade abwenden da packte Draco sie grob am Arm und zerrte sie eine der Gassen. "Was soll das Malfoy?" keifte diese los. "Und lass meinen Arm los, du tust mir weh." "Oh ... sorry." Hermine glaubte sich verhört zu haben, hatte er sich etwa entschuldigt? Sie suchte seinen Blick und was sie in seinen Augen las erschreckte sie. Es tat ihm wirklich leid, sein Blick war nicht kalt und überheblich wie sonst immer, nein, er war geradezu aufrichtig und liebevoll. "Also, was soll das?!" Hermine keifte nun nicht mehr, es war eine ganz normale Frage. "Hör mal Granger, es geht dich wirklich nichts an was mit meinem Vater und speziell mit mir ist. Hast du das verstanden?" er wollte sie zwar nicht mehr um jeden Preis verletzten, jedoch konnte er vor ihr auch nicht seine wahren Gefühle preis geben. Er hätte gerne mit jemandem gesprochen, doch warum sollte es ausgerechnet sie, Hermine Granger sein. War es nicht schon schlimm genug, dass sie sich gemausert hatte und mittlerweile eine bildhübsche junge Frau geworden war, die viele blicke auf sich zog? "Ich denke schon." Sie drehte sich um und verließ die Gasse. Kurz bevor sie verschwand blickte sie noch mal über ihre Schulter zu Draco. "Wenn trotzdem was ist ... ich höre dir zu." Völlig verdattert blieb Draco noch einen Augenblick stehen, verließ dann aber ebenfalls die Gasse.  
*Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Nichts Hermine, nichts.* Völlig frustriert hockte sie auf ihrem Bett und versuchte sich verzweifelt darauf zu konzentrieren den Brief an ihre Eltern zu schreiben. Doch sie musste immer wieder neu anfangen, da entweder irgendetwas über Draco darin stand, oder sie das Blatt vollgekleckst hatte. Liebe Mum, lieber Dad! Wie geht es euch? Es stimmt mich sehr traurig diese Schule bald zu verlassen, doch leider ist es mein letztes Jahr wie ihr wisst. Ich hoffe ihr habt euch inzwischen mit der Idee angefreundet, dass ich hiernach erst einmal einen dreiwöchigen Urlaub in Italien verbringen werde und das ich sofort im Anschluss anfangen werde zu studieren. Ich vermisse euch. Alles Liebe, Hermine So, nun hatte sie zwar nicht wirklich viel geschrieben, jedoch musste das ihren Eltern vorerst genügen. Sie hatte ihnen versprochen einmal im Monat zu schreiben, normalerweise machte es ihr nichts aus. Doch sie war in einem Alter angekommen wo sie sich einfach kontrolliert fühlte.   
  
"Hermine ... Hermine ... HERMINE!" Ginny rannte hinter ihrer Freundin her. Diese jedoch war in ihren Gedanken ganz woanders. Als Ginny sie endlich erreicht hatte und ihr auf die Schulter klopfte schreckte sie auf. "Oh ... hi Ginny." Sie lächelte schwach. "Ich schrei mir hier die Seele aus dem Leib und du reagierst nicht, was ist denn los mit dir Herm? Du bist doch sonst nicht so. Wo willst du überhaupt hin?" "Ich ... ich war in Gedanken bei einem Referat das ich noch beenden muss. Und ich wollte meinen Eltern einen Brief schicken." "Hermine Granger, lüg mich nicht an. An wen hast du gedacht? Los, sag schon." Drängte Ginny grinsend. Ihre Freundin lief leicht rot an und murmelte etwas unverständliches. "Ich denke wir bequatschen das heute Abend auf unserem Zimmer, bin echt froh das man uns ein zweier Zimmer zugeteilt hat." Ginny war gar nicht mehr zu bremsen und Hermine wusste, wenn sie jetzt nicht schleunigst die Flucht ergriff würde Ginny niemals aufhören zu reden. "Ja, okay. Dann bis nachher." Hermine setzte ihren Weg schnellen Schrittes fort. Sie musste es irgendwie schaffen Ginny davon zu überzeugen, dass sie an ihr Referat gedacht hatte, was allerdings eine faustdicke Lüge war. Sie hatte an Draco gedacht, an wen auch sonst?! Er tat ihr einfach leid, sie wusste das es ihn mitnahm, wenn dieser blonde Idiot doch auch nur dazu stehen würde. Aber nein, so bald es irgendwie darum ging sagte er entweder nichts oder er prahlte mit den Taten seines Vaters. Es war zum verrückt werden, als er sie in die Gasse gezogen hatte, glaubte sie erst er wolle mit ihr reden, aber nein, er hatte sie mehr oder weniger bedroht.   
In der Eulerei angekommen erstarrte sie. Vor ihr am Fenster stand Draco, er schien sie allerdings nicht bemerkt zu haben denn sein Blick war unverwandt gen Himmel gerichtet. Sie überlegte ob sie einfach wieder umkehren solle, verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch sofort wieder. Stattdessen räusperte sie sich kurz und gab einer der Hogwartseulen den Brief. Draco schien von ihr keine Notiz zu nehmen, doch gerade als sie gehen wollte meinte er "Spionierst du mir nach Granger?" "Einbildung ist auch 'ne Bildung." "Haha, sehr witzig." Hermine kam zu dem Schluss, dass diese Unterhaltung rein gar nichts bringen würde, von daher wollte sie eigentlich gehen. Doch irgendetwas hinderte sie daran, sie wusste nicht was es war, aber würde sie jetzt gehen, würde er nie über seine Gefühle sprechen, dessen war sie sich sicher. Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr um und ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Was war das für ein komisches Kribbeln das sie durchlief, hing es etwa mit ihm, Draco Malfoy zusammen? "Mir geht es alles andere als gut." Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und umfasste ihre Schultern. 


	3. Bedrohung

Hallöchen!

Vielen lieben Dank für die lieben Kommis. *alle mal knuddelt*

Schreibe momentan am sechsten Kapitel, bin nur leider zu selten am PC.

Hoffe ihr lest trotzdem weiter.

Thx an alle!

Bye, BlackAngel  


Bedrohung  
  
Er beugte sich bedrohlich nahe zu ihr hinunter, und flüsterte kaum hörbar. "Wage es nicht irgendjemandem davon zu erzählen, hörst du?!" sein Griff verstärkte sich und Hermine zuckte zusammen. Sofort ließ er sie los und verließ die Eulerei. Hermine zitterte leicht, er hatte sie ganz schön geängstigt. Das war der Draco, wie sie ihn von früher kannte. Sie hatte zwar noch nie vor ihm Angst gehabt, doch verletzt hatte er sie schon oft genug.  
  
"Hi Herm. Verrätst du mir nun wem du heute Nachmittag geträumt hast?" Ginny lächelte sie unschuldig an, so dass der Braunhaarigen nichts anderes übrig blieb als ihr ein wenig zu erzählen. "Weißt du Ginny, ich grübel ehrlich gesagt die ganze Zeit ..." "Ja, na los, sag mir endlich wer er ist!" "Er heißt Robbespierre und ist einfach schrecklich ..." "Bitte?!" ihre rothaarige Freundin blickte sie verständnislos an. "Ich sagte dir schon das ich über ein Referat seniert habe, Robbespierre war ein Muggel, ein sehr grausamer Mann. Es ist für Muggelkunde wie du dir sicher denken kannst ..." Hermine lächelte sie entschuldigend an. "Tut mir leid, dass nicht mehr dahinter steckt, aber so ist nun mal die Wahrheit." hinter ihrem Rücken überkreuzte sie Zeige- und Mittelfinger.  
  
~ Weit entfernt von Hogwarts ~  
  
"Ich bitte euch dunkler Lord, ihr müsst mir nur den Befehl geben und ich hole Lucius aus Askaban." ein Mann in einer schwarzen Robeund mit einer ebenso schwarzen Kapuze kniete vor dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte. "Lucius könnte uns noch gefährlich werden. Verstehst du denn nicht, dass er womöglich Geheimnisse von uns preis gegeben hat? Leider, leider muss dieses arme unnütze Wesen noch länger auf erden verweilen ... obwol, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, geh und töte ihn. Die Dementoren würden noch zu lange brauchen. Lucius verdient den Tod, zugegeben, er war mir ein treuer Diener, aber er ist alt geworden." er gab ein höhnisches Lachen von sich. Die anderen Anwesenden wagten nicht, irgendeine Reaktion zu zeigen, er hätte auch sie gnadenlos umgebracht.   
  
~ ~  
  
"Guten morgen Ron, sag mal, hast du Harry gesehen?" Ginny schaute ihren großen Bruder, der am Frühstückstisch der Gryffindors saß fragend an. "Der ist sicherlich noch im Bad, kommt bestimmt gleich." Ron wandte sich an Hermine und wollte sie gerade etwas fragen, als er Draco erblickte. "Hey seht mal wer da ist. Draco Malfoy ... oh ... ist Daddy in Askaban? Keiner mehr da der ..." "RON!" Hermine war kurz davor ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. "Willst du etwa auf Slytherin-Niveau sinken? Deine Sprüche gehen unter die Gürtellinie." Hermine schäumte nur so vor Wut. Es war einfach nicht zu fassen, einer ihrer besten Freunde war so primitiv und trampelte auf Gefühlen anderer rum, wenn die schon längst am Boden lagen. Er wusste zwar nicht wie es Draco ging, doch gab es ihm kein Recht einfach soclhe Sprüche vom Stapel zu lassen. "Sieh mal an, Granger setzt sich für mich ein. Ich kann drauf verzichten." er klang wütend, genauso wütend wie Hermine. Dieser reichte es jetzt völlig, sie tobte innerlich schon längst doch Draco hatte das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht. "Machst du dir Hoffnungen? Ich versuche nur Ron davon abzuhalten so richtig primitiv zu werden." wütend drehte sie sich um und verließ die große Halle. Draußen begnete sie noch Harry den sie jedoch fast ignorierte und nur ein "Morgen" knurrte. Zu allem Überfluss hatte sie in der Ersten auch noch bei Snape, und natürlich, wie die ganzen sechs Jahre zuvor, zusammen mit den Slytherins. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zum Kerker, sie hatte die Erlaubnis bekommen, auch alleine in den Kerkern zu experimentieren. Snape selbst war zu ihr gekommen und hatte ihr dieses verlockende Angebot gemacht. Dieses konnte sie natürlich nicht ausschlagen, jedoch war auch Draco diese Ehre zu Teil geworden. An diesem morgen kam es ihr gerade recht das sie noch vor der Stunde in den Kerker durfte. Sie setzte sich auf ihren Platz und versuchte sich erst einmal zu beruhigen. "Guten Morgen Miss Granger." Snapes kalte Stimme riss sie aus ihrer "Beruhigungsphase". "Guten morgen Professor." "Was machen sie zu diesen frühen Stunden schon hier? Sie wollten doch nicht etwa einen Versuch durchführen? Denken sie eigentlich nur an den Unterricht?" seine Stimme hatte wie schon so oft zuvor diesen kleinen spottenden Unterton. Ihr war es im Laufe der Zeit gleichgültig geworden, jedoch hatte sie heute morgen keine Nerven für ein Streitgespräch mit Snape. "Nein Professor, ich hatte nur keinen Hunger und wollte ein wenig für mich sein. Erstaunlicher Weise ist der Kerker dazu der ideale Ort." ihre Worte waren mehr als offen, sie war es einfach Leid alles zu verschweigen. "Das müssen sie mir nicht sagen. Was haben sie eigentlich nach diesem Schuljahr für Pläne? Jemand wie sie sollte sich auch weiterhin mit Zaubertränken beschäftige, sie haben das nötige Potenzial." "Vielen Dank, aus ihrem Mund ist das ein sehr großes Lob. Ehrlich gesagt werde ich für drei Wochen nach Italien fliegen um mich zu erholen. Danach werde ich mein Studium beginnen. Ja, es wird unter anderem ein Studium für Zaubertränke sein. Allerdings werde ich mir noch zwei oder drei weitere Möglichkeiten offen halten." "Verstehe." damit war ihre Unterhaltung beendet und Snape setzte sich an sein Pult und überflog einige Papiere. Nach gut einer halben Stunde die sie schweigend verbracht hatten kamen die ersten Schüler, unter ihnen waren auch Harry und Ron.  
"Duu, Hermine ... die Bitte kommt jetzt ein wenig plötzlich, aber ich wollte fragen ob du mir vielleicht das Thema der heutigen Stunde noch einmal genauer erklären könntest." Harry blickte sie bittend an. "Klar, sagen wir heute Abend nach deinem Quidditch Training?" "Ist in Ordnung." damit eilte Harry davon, da er einen Extrakurs in Muggelkunde besuchte. Dieser war extra für die Leute angelegt worden, die sich nich länger mit Wahrsagen beschäftigen wollten. Harry hatte von diesem Fach mittlerweile den Kaffee oben auf. Es verging keine Stunde, wo er nicht sterben sollte. Die ganzen Jahre hatte er kein anderes Fach nehmen können, und nun hatte sich ihm die Gelegenheit geboten und er hatte sie ohne zu Zögern ergriffen. Hermine hingegen schlenderte langsman durch die Gänge, ihre Stunde entfiel nämlich, da ihr Professor für Arithmantik [schreibt man das so?] einer wichtigen Konferenz beiwohnen musste. Diese Freistunde konnte sie prima nutzen, um in der Bibliothek etwas für Muggelkunde und ihr Referat nachzuschlagen. 


	4. denn nichts ist wie es scheint

... denn nichts ist wie es scheint ...  
  
Hermine hatte sämtliche Bücher durchgesehen, doch in keinem stand etwas über Robespierre. Sie verlor langsam die Nerven, es gab nur ein Buch in dem etwas stand, und genau dieses Buch war verliehen. Dabei konnte es jedem anderen doch egal sein, wer Robespierre war, außer er hatte Muggelkunde und sollte ein Referat über dieses Thema halten. Sie seufzte entnervt auf, das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein. "Alles in Ordnung Hermine?" Gregor Ravenus war hinter sie getreten. Er besuchte den gleichen Arithmantikkurs wie Hermine und hatte allem Anschein nach ein Auge auf sie geworfen. "Ja, geht schon." Sie lächelte ihn leicht an. "Was treibt dich denn in die Bibliothek Greg?" "Och ... vielleicht ein wenig Sehnsucht nach all diesen Büchern?!" er grinste sie verschmitzt an. Es würde niemandem entgehen, dass er drauf und dran war sich in Hermine zu verlieben. Er hatte in ihr nie nur die Streberin gesehen, er hatte erkannt was und wer sie war. Er wusste das sie unheimlich mutig war und nebenbei auch sehr sehr hübsch. Er hatte sie bewundert, sie hatte es am Anfang nicht unbedingt leicht gehabt und doch hatte sie es allen gezeigt, und sie hatte ihn beeindruckt indem sie ihm, im fünften Schuljahr mehr oder weniger das Leben gerettet hatte. Gregor hatte noch nie etwas mit den Slytherins zu tun, er als Gryffindor verabscheute sie sogar. Dieses jedoch hatten Draco und seine beiden Leibwächter mitbekommen, sie wollten ihn fertig machen, glücklicherweise kam Hermine just in diesem Augenblick vorbei, so dass sie ihn hatten gehen lassen müssen. "Greg, was möchtest du?" "Hast du nicht Lust heute Nachmittag mit mir was zu unternehmen?" "Und was wäre das?" "Ein Picknick?" "Gerne, treffen wir uns vorm Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum?" "Ja. Ist in Ordnung." er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und verlies die Bibliothek.  
"Ts ts ts, und das mitten in der Bibliothek wo die Wände Ohren und die Gemälde Augen haben?!" Dracos sarkastischer Ton ärgerte sie ungemein. "Irgendwas dagegen Malfoy? Eifersüchtig?" Er schaute sie einen Moment ernst an. "Illusionen ... Träume ... geheime Wünsche? Ich und eifersüchtig? Geh und Knutsch diesen Gregor bis du keine Luft bekommst, mir ist es egal. Allerdings ein gut gemeinter Ratschlag, mach dich nicht an so etwas wie ihm schmutzig." Hermine glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Ohne lange zu überlegen holte sie aus und gab Draco eine schallende Ohrfeige. "Du bist doch echt ..." angeekelt schüttelte sie den Kopf und rannte hinaus. *Klasse Draco, klasse ... musstest du sie wieder beleidigen? Geht es denn nicht anders? Sie hat sich sogar als einzige Sorgen um dich gemacht ... und du machst dir Sorgen um sie ... *   
  
"Das Picknick war eine wunderbare Idee." Hermine strahlte Gregor an. "Freut mich wenn es dir gefallen hat." Er strich ihr sanft über die Wange, beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie leicht auf den Mund. Hermine erwiderte nach kurzem Zögern den Kuss und vergaß für einen Augenblick alles um sich herum. Es fühlte sich Anfangs gut an, doch nachdem ihr Dracos Bild vor Augen kam löste sie sich rasch von Gregor. Dieser sah sie irritiert an. "Was ist los?" "Nichts, es ist nur ... ich weiß nicht ob ich dich liebe ..." sie senkte den Blick. "Ach Hermine, schmeiß deine Zweifel über Bord. Lass es einfach zu, und selbst wenn du dann rausfindest das du mich nicht liebst hatten wir eine schöne Zeit." "Bitte?" Hermine glaubte sich verhört zu haben. "Hey, mir ist es schon ernst, aber wenn du es einfach nicht weißt, dann probier es einfach. Ich werde damit leben können." "Du vielleicht schon, ich aber mit Sicherheit nicht." Sie stand auf und blickte ihm geradewegs in die Augen. "Weißt du Gregor, so etwas mag ich absolut nicht. Lass mir einfach ein wenig Zeit, okay?"   
  
~ In der Nähe von Askaban ~  
  
Eine Gestalt in schwarzer Robe beobachtete das Geschehen rund um Askaban mit regen Interesse. Hinter diesen Mauern saß Lucius Malfoy, und er war derjenige, welcher ihn ermorden sollte. Sein Gewissen schrie er solle es nicht tun, doch hatte er eine Wahl? Würde er es nicht tun, würde der Lord wissen, dass er ein Verräter war. Einer, der sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte um die Ziele des Lords herauszufinden und bereit war sein Leben dafür zu geben. Doch war er auch bereit, das Leben eines Anderen dafür zu geben? Doch eine Wahlmöglichkeit hatte er nicht, er musste es tun, jetzt oder nie.   
Er aparierte.  
  
~ ~  
  
"Oh Harry, hast du denn überhaupt nicht aufgepasst?" die Braunhaarige schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Harry grinste sie entschuldigend an. "Eigentlich habe ich aufgepasst, aber wie schon gesagt ... ich habe das Thema dieser Stunde nicht einmal annähernd verstanden." "Tja, dann werden wir wohl noch länger hier sitzen. Aber ich denke mal, es wird nicht allzu schwer." Hermines Blick jedoch war das genaue Gegenteil ihrer Worte.  
Nach geschlagenen zwei Stunden war es vollbracht, Harry hatte nun einen Teil seines Wissens erweitert, allerdings mussten sie auch noch den nächsten Abend darauf verwenden. "Vielen Dank Herm, du hast was gut bei mir." "Egal was?" "Egal was." "Okay, du kennst doch sicher Gregor ravenus, oder?" "Ja ... wieso?" Harry musterte seine Freundin durchgehend. "Wie ist er so? kannst du mir ein wenig über ihn erzählen?" er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Also echt, das hätte ich jetzt ja nicht erwartet. Ich werde mich bei nächster Gelegenheit mal mit ihm unterhalten. Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, er ist auch in unserem Quidditch Team." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.   
  
~ Lucius Zelle ~  
  
Lucius Malfoys Blick war leer, dieser Ort war das, was man hätte Hölle nennen können und doch wusste er, das es im vergleich, zu dem, was ihn noch erwarten würde, das Paradies auf Erden war.   
"Lucius ... lange nicht gesehen alter Freund." Eine wohlbekannte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken. "Du hier? Hat er dich geschickt um mich zu retten?" "Nein." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich soll dich ,erlösen'. Du bist eine Gefahr für uns, er will deinen Tod." Seine Stimme verriet nicht die geringste Emotion.   
  
~ ~  
  
Hermine lag in ihrem Bett und starte die Decke an. Was war nur los mit ihr? Sie hatte Gregor schon lange gemocht, doch irgendetwas erschien ihr heute merkwürdig. Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, welches jedoch nichts mit Gregor zu tun hatte. Eher mit Draco und seinem Vater. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, doch irgendetwas geschah noch diese Nacht, etwas, das sicherlich vieles verändern würde. Wie gerne hätte sie es geleugnet, aber es war nur zu wahr. Sie spürte zur Zeit Dinge, die Andere nicht spürten. Es war einfach absurd, Hermine war nie eine derjenigen gewesen, die an Dinge dieser Art glaubten und doch, ihr Gefühl konnte sie nicht trügen.   
"Was ist mit dir los Hermine? Du schaust so bedrückt und ich glaube nicht, dass diese Decke sonderlich interessant ist." Ginny schaute von ihrem Buch hinüber zu ihrer Freundin, die wie sie fand, sich immer mehr zurückzog. "Ach, ich weiß nicht ... ich bin wahrscheinlich nur müde und gestresst." "Hmm ... vielleicht, hat dich dein treffen mit Ravenus so ermüdet?" Ginny blickte sie starr an. "Äh, nein, das nicht." "Hör mal, ich will dir ja nirgends reinreden oder so, aber halt dich bitte von ihm fern." "..." Hermine war sprachlos, Ginny Weasley hatte ihr gerade erklärt sie solle sich von Gregor fernhalten. "Warum?" brachte sie nach einiger Zeit schließlich hervor. "Ravenus ist 'ne kleine miese Kröte, glaub mir einfach." "Ach, und wie kommst du darauf?" "Er hat schon vielen gesagt, dass er sie liebt und sie einfach nur benutzt." "Woher willst du das wissen? Er ist ein Gryffindor, du kennst ihn doch gar nicht." "ich habe viel über ihn gehört." "Oh Ginny, bitte, tu mir einen Gefallen, lass das meine Sorge sein. Wenn etwas mit Greg nicht stimmt finde ich das heraus." Sie wandte sich ab und schloss die Augen. Greg und ein schlechter Mensch? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, sie mochte ihn doch.  
  
~ Lucius Zelle ~  
  
Der Mann in der schwarzen Robe blickte auf die vor ihm liegende Person. Es war einfach gewesen, Lucius hatte sich nicht einmal mehr gewehrt. Eine Träne fand den weg seine Wange hinunter, doch nicht aus Trauer um Lucius, viel mehr aus Trauer um ihn selbst. Er hatte einen Menschen getötet und egal wie schlecht dieser auch war, es verbesserte nichts an seiner Tat. Er hatte immerhin auch einen Vater getötet, selbst wenn dessen Erziehungsmaßnahmen alles andere als löblich gewesen wären.   
Es wurde Zeit zu gehen, er blickte noch ein letztes Mal auf den leblosen Körper vor ihm und verabschiedete sich stumm.   
  
~ ~  
  
"Draco, würdest du bitte mit in mein Büro kommen?" Albus Dumbeldore legte dem Slytherin eine Hand auf die Schulter. Hermine schaute von ihrem Platz aus hoch und erblickte den Schulleiter. Als sie realisierte, dass er die Hand auf die Schulter von Draco gelegt hatte schlug sie sich voller entsetzten sie ahnd vor den Mund. Sie stand hastig auf und eilte auf die beiden zu. "Hermine, was gibt es? Ich möchte mit Draco sprechen und das ..." er sprach nicht weiter sonder las in ihren Augen. Dieses Mädchen verblüffte ihn, sie wusste es. Ihr Blick war voller Besorgnis und zugleich auch voller Trauer. "Folge uns." Schweigend verließen die drei die große Halle und gelangten nach einigen Minuten zu Dumbeldores Büro. Draco hatte kein Wort gesagt, er wusste nicht was das Ganze sollte und warum ausgerechnet Granger mitkommen durfte. Dumbeldores Stimme hatte ihm gesagt, dass etwas nicht stimmte und das es Dringend war, darum begriff er nicht was sie damit zu tun hatte.  


  


"Setzt euch." Er deutete auf zwei Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch. "Hermine, ich weiß nicht wieso, aber du weißt es. Ich habe dich mitgenommen, weil ich denke, dass du Draco eine Stütze sein könntest wenn er es möchte. Außerdem interessiert mich wie du es wissen kannst." Er wandte sich Draco zu und sah ihn lange schweigend an. "Draco, was ich dir jetzt sage ist die reine Wahrheit. Es fällt mir nicht leicht, doch ich denke, Professor Snape wäre nicht die richtige Person gewesen dir dies mitzuteilen. Gestern Nacht hat man deinen Vater ermordet. Er wurde heute morgen gefunden. Es tut mir leid." Draco saß wie betäubt auf seinem Stuhl, sein Vater sollte Tod sein, Granger solle es gewusst haben und Dumbeldore sagte ihm, dass es ihm leid täte. Er wollte etwas sagen etwas fragen, doch brachte er kein Wort heraus. "Hermine, woher wusstest du es?" "Ich habe es gespürt, ich wusste das etwas geschehen würde diese Nacht und als ich sie dann vorhin bei Draco sah ..." sie brach ab und holte tief Luft, doch auch sie konnte nicht weitersprechen. Sie sah Draco an, dieser schien nicht das geringste mehr zu realisieren. Völlig versteinert saß er da und blickte ins Leere. Sie wollte etwas sagen, ihm irgendwie helfen, doch war sie momentan dazu nicht in der Lage. "Ich werde euch allein lassen, ich denke es ist besser so." Albus Dumbeldore hatte erkannt, was in den beiden vorging. Er hatte bemerkt, dass Hermine Draco nicht nur einfach bemitleidete, sie versuchte ihm zu helfen, sie hatte erahnt, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Ebenso hatte er bemerkt, dass Draco sich wenn überhaupt, nur ihr öffnen würde.   
  
- Fortsetzung folgt - 


	5. Neue Freundschaft

Neue Freundschaft  
  
Sie saßen nun schon eine halbe Stunde in dem Büro vom Dumbeldore, er hatte Hermine mit einem Blick zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie solange bleiben konnten wie sie wollten und hatte sich diskret zurückgezogen. Zuvor hatte er Draco erklärt, dass es bis jetzt niemand wissen dürfte und sie beide zu Stillschweigen verpflichtet.  
In der halben Stunde des Schweigens hatte Hermine Draco ausgiebig betrachtet, er sah abgemagert aus, hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, bei genauer Betrachtung wirkte er längst nicht so cool wie er immer vorgab zu sein. Es musste ein Schlag für ihn gewesen sein, er hatte seinen Vater erst an Askaban verloren und nun an den Tod.   
"Scheiße!" Draco schlug so unerwartet mit der Faust auf den Tisch das Hermine ein leiser Schrei entwich. "Warum? WARUM?!" er brüllte die Frage nur so heraus. "Warum wusstest du gottverdammtes Schlammblut davon? Ausgerechnet du! Hättest du es nicht verhindern können?" "Nein, ich hätte es nicht verhindern können, ich wusste nur, dass etwas schreckliches passieren würde. Nicht was. Und warum ausgerechnet ich es wusste kann ich dir nicht sagen, ich weiß nur, dass es mir Leid tut, aber ich weiß auch das du kein Mitleid brauchst, egal von wem es kommen würde. Draco Malfoy, ich weiß das es dich hart getroffen hat, das du deinen Vater geliebt hast, trotz allem was er getan hat. Ich weiß das du auf Dumbeldores Seite stehst und ich weiß das ich versuchen möchte für dich da zu sein." Sie hatte nichts auf seine Beleidigungen gegeben, warum auch? Es war nichts als Trauer, sie wusste das er ihr vertraute, sie verstand ihn. "Es tut so weh, er war immerhin mein Vater." Draco hatte Tränen in den Augen, er hatte sie nicht so anschreien wollen, doch er wusste nicht wie er mit seinem Schmerz umgehen sollte. Hermine stand langsam auf und kniete sich vor ihm hin. "Draco, du darfst ruhig weinen. Wein so viel du willst." Er sah sie mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck an, Trauer, Angst, Wut, Enttäuschung und Hoffnung lagen darin. Dann brach es aus ihm hervor, er fing an heftig zu schluchzen und er merkte das es eine Befreiung für ihn war, er konnte Hermine vertrauen, auch wenn sie ein Muggel war, sie würde niemanden etwas erzählen.  
  
"Hermine, wo bist du gewesen?" Harry sah sie fragen an. Hatte seine beste Freundin doch tatsächlich den ganzen Unterricht verpasst, und Snape hatte nichts gesagt, man solle ihr nur ausrichten, dass er sie gerne noch sprechen würde. "Snape lässt dir ausrichten, dass er dich gerne noch sprechen würde." Schnurstracks lief sie in den Kerker runter, Harrys Frage, wo sie denn gewesen sei ignorierte sie einfach. Sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen und wollte es auch nicht. Er hätte den Abend noch genug Zeit sie zu löchern, bis dahin brauchte sie eine perfekte Ausrede. Etwas ausser Atem kam sie vor Professor Snapes Büro zum stehen, sie atmete tief durch, klopfte und trat nach einem "Herein." ein. "Guten Abend Professor. Sie wollten mich sprechen?" sie schaute ihn fragend an. "Ich habe erfahren wo sie heute waren und was geschehen ist, auch habe ich erfahren das Dumbeldore mir nicht zugetraut hat es Mister Malfoy zu sagen ... warum durften sie mit? Dumbeldore meinte, sie sollten es mir selber sagen." Erwartungsvoll blickte er sie an. "Ich wusste das etwas passieren würde, nur hatte ich bis zum Frühstück keine Ahnung was es war. Doch dann sah ich wie Dumbeldore eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter legte ... da wusste ich was geschehen war." Betreten richtete sie ihren Blick gen Boden, sie wollte nicht noch anfangen zu weinen. "Sie sind sehr tapfer Miss Granger, alle Achtung. Sie verdienen meinen Respekt. Ich habe große Achtung vor ihnen" Hatte Snape ihr wirklich gesagt, das er sie achtete, dass konnte sie einfach nicht glauben. "Bitte ... sie ..." "Ja, ich mag ihnen zwar wie ein Ekel vorkommen, aber auch ich bin letztendlich ein Mensch, auch wenn's schwer zu glauben ist." Er unternahm den Versuch eines schwachen Lächelns, es gelang. Hermine war angenehm überrascht, nickte zum Abschied und verließ den Kerker.   
  
"Jetzt aber, Hermine, wo warst du?" Harry hatte sich diesmal Verstärkung geholt, Ron und Ginny schauten sie, wie Harry neugierig an. "Es war nichts Weltbewegendes, ich hatte nur eine Unterredung mit Dumbeldore, es ist schließlich das letzte Jahr und er wollte von mir wissen wie meine Zukunftsaussichten aussehen würden, wie ich mit meiner Fächerwahl zurechtkomme ... und ..." sie holte tief Luft, tat so, als ob es ihr schwer fiele weiter zu berichten und meinte dann "Er hat mir ein unglaubliches Angebot gemacht, er hat mir vorgeschlagen nach Durmstrang zu gehen, da ich dort eine bessere Ausbildung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste machen könnte." Insgeheim dankte sie Professor Snape, der ihr nachgelaufen war um ihr zu sagen, was sie den anderen sagen sollte. Sie hätte vermutlich nicht mehr die Kraft dazu gehabt. "Oh ... und?" Ginny sah ihre Freundin besorgt an. Diese schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf, sie wollte nicht noch mehr lügen. "Aber weswegen hat das den ganzen Tag gedauert?" Ron meldete sich zu Wort. "Na ja, ich war mir nicht sicher und so hat man mich freigestellt und ich bin ein wenig durch die Gegend gelaufen." "Jetzt wäre nur noch interessant zu wissen wo Draco das Aas war, der war wohl auch den ganzen Tag nicht da." "Ron, halt einfach die Klappe. Lass ihn endlich in Ruhe. Wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen?" Aus Hermines Augen schossen eiskalte Blitze. Dieser senkte den Blick und meinte nur kurz "Nacht.", stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg in seinen Schlafsaal. "So Harry, und wir gehen jetzt noch dein Problemthema durch." "Danke Hermine." Er zog Ginny zu sich, gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss und meinte "Wie wär's, heute eine Nachtwanderung durch die Schule mit meiner Prinzessin?" die angesprochene Prinzessin nickte erfreut und verschwand dann ebenfalls in ihrem Schlafsaal.   
  
Hermine und Harry hatten sich, wie auch den Abend zuvor zwei Stunden lang durch den Stoff gearbeitet und als die Braunhaarige in ihr Bett fiel wollte sie nur eins, ihre Ruhe. Es passte ihr ausgezeichnet das Ginny bald gehen würde. Sie lächelte ihrer Freundin kurz zu und tat dann so als ob sie schlafen würde, was allerdings teilweise misslang, da sie wirklich einschlief.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück war Hermine ungewöhnlich wortkarg, auch das Essen rührte sie kaum an. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Ginny sah ihre Freundin besorgt an. "Ja ja, nur keinen Hunger." unauffällig blickte sie in Dracos Richtung, auch er rührte das Essen vor sich nicht an. Es schien fast so, als ob er nichts wahr nehmen würde. Doch plötzlich blickte er hoch und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er deutete mit den Augen auf den Ausgang und Hermine verstand, sie nickte kaum merklich in seine Richtung. "Ich geh dann schon mal, ich werd mich noch ein wenig in die Bibliothek setzten und lernen."   
In der Vorhalle wartete sie einen Moment, bis sie sah das Draco auch kam. Dann setzte sie sich in Richtung Keller in Bewegung, er sah sie und folgte ihr in einigem Abstand. Sie betrat das Klassenzimmer und kramte einige Zutaten, für den Versuch der gestrigen Stund heraus. Leise trat der Blonde in den Raum und blickte in zwei nussbraune, warme Augen. "Danke." flüsterte er. "Bedank dich nicht, es war selbstverständlich, das habe ich dir gestern schon gesagt. Fühlst du dich ein wenig besser?" sie kannte die Antwort auf die Frage, doch sie hatte die Hoffnung, es würde ihm wenigstens ein klein wenig besser gehen. Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf. "Komm, du kannst mir bei dem Versuch helfen. Schließlich sollten wir für Snape den Stoff nachholen, auch wenn du das nicht bräuchtest." Ein Hauch von einem Lächeln stahl sich in sein Gesicht, jedoch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, so dass Hermine nicht sicher war ob er wirklich gelächelt hatte.   
  
Am Nachmittag saßen Ginny, Ron und Harry am Kamin und büffelten fleißig für die Prüfungen. Sie hatten keine andere Wahl als sich jetzt schon darauf vorzubereiten, Ginny musste zwar nicht so viel lernen wie Ron und Harry doch es reichte allemal.   
Während die drei dort so saßen brachte Ron das Thema mal wieder auf Draco. "Ich versteh echt nicht warum Herm, ausgerechnet Draco verteidig. Dabei sage ich doch nur die Wahrheit, am Ende kommt es noch so weit, dass er ihr bester Freund wird." Er rümpfte die Nase. "Ron, meinst du nicht, dass du es langsam übertreibst? Sein Vater sitzt in Askaban, dass kann selbst jemanden wie ihn nicht kalt lassen." äußerte sich nun Harry zu dem Thema. "Bruderherz, manchmal bist du ein wenig zu Gefühlskalt. Was würdest du denn tun wenn Dad in Askaban säße?" "Gefühlskalt? Gefühlskalt nenne ich es, wenn jemand Menschen ermordet ohne Reue, so einer wie Lucius Malfoy hat es verdient. Dad könnte gar nicht so tief sinken." "Ron du bist ein Idiot. Du solltest es doch auch nur mal annehmen, damit du die Situation verstehst." Ginny seufzte leicht genervt auf.   
Als Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, saßen die drei immer noch über ihren Büchern, hin und wieder lieferten sie sich eine Diskussion über Malfoy, wobei Ron kläglich verlor, langsam aber sicher fühlte er sich verraten von seinen Freunden. "Harry, könnte ich dich mal bitte unter vier Augen sprechen?" "Klar." Hermine und Harry setzten sich in die andere Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums. "Worum geht's?" "Um Gregor. Hast du was rausgefunden?" Harry druckste leicht rum bis er schließlich meinte "Ja, aber es wird dir nicht gefallen." Und so erzählte Harry ihr alles, was er über Gregor in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Gregor sollte allen Angaben nach, ein wirklich mieser Typ sein, der die meisten Mädels benutze. Es sollten sogar Wetten laufen, wie lange es dauern würde bis er Hermine soweit hatte. Diese konnte es einfach nicht fassen, alles Blut war ihr aus dem Gesicht gewichen. Sie schluckte schwer, zwang sich aber ruhig zu bleiben. "Danke für die Auskunft." Sie erhob sich und marschierte auf ihr Zimmer. Dort angekommen setzte sie sich ans Fenster und schweifte mit ihren Gedanken ab.

"Minchen, alles okay?" Ginny legte ihrer Freundin eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Hmm ..." Ginny begriff, ihre Freundin wollte nicht darüber sprechen, das hatte sie zu akzeptieren, sie vermutete jedoch, das es um Gregor ging. Zum Teil hatte sie damit auch Recht, allerdings beschäftigte sich Hermine auch mit Draco. Sie konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, wie es hatte passieren können, dass sie bei Gregors Kuss an ihn gedacht hatte. Die beiden verstanden sich mittlerweile sehr gut. Seit dem er sich gestern bei ihr ausgeweint hatte war ihr Verhältnis viel entspannter. Zwar behandelte er sie vor allen anderen wie Luft, doch ließ er keine Beleidigungen mehr fallen. Waren sie alleine so kamen sie gut miteinander aus, unterhielten sich oder schwiegen gemeinsam.   
  
"Hermine." Gregor kam auf sie zu und wollte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange geben, sie hatten gerade Arithmantik zusammen gehabt, jedoch hatte sie kein Wort mit ihm gewechselt. "Was?" sie trat ihm kühl und selbstbewusst gegenüber. "Wie wäre es mit einem Picknick. Vielleicht bist du dir ja über deine Gefühle klar geworden." "Oh ja, das bin ich. Ein Picknick ist eine gute Idee." Sie lächelte ihn gespielt glücklich an, er bemerkte davon jedoch nichts. Sie wollte es ihm irgendwie heimzahlen, vielleicht würde ihr was einfallen, ansonsten würde sie ihm einfach die ganze Wahrheit ins Gesicht sagen, am besten wäre natürlich beides.  
In einer Nische stand Draco und hatte alles gehört, Hermine wollte sich also mit diesem Ravenus treffen, sie schien anscheinend naiver zu sein als er geglaubt hatte. Auch er würde bei dem Treffen in der Nähe sein, sie hatte viel für ihn getan, ja, er mochte sie, dieser Gedanke war zwar ziemlich beängstigend, doch er war auch nicht zu ändern, er würde sie schon von Ravenus fernhalten.  
  
"Gregor, bin ich etwa zu spät?" entschuldigen kam Hermine auf ihn zu. "Aber nein, ich bin zu früh, kein Grund zur Panik. Setzt dich doch, das Wetter ist einfach herrlich." "Wenn du das schon sagst." Sie nahm seine Hand. "Hast du uns einen Picknickkorb fertig gemacht?" sie deutete auf einen Korb der mit einem Tuch verdeckt war. Er nickte und nahm das Tuch ab. Zum Vorschein kamen eine Melone, ein paar Kiwis und noch einige andere Obstorten. "Oh, hast du gar keinen Kirschsaft?" "Viola!" er holte eine Flasche Saft heraus und hielt sie ihr hin. "Danke!" sie lächelte ihn unschuldig an, öffnete die Flasche, stand auf und leerte deren Inhalt über Gregor Ravenus aus. "Tut mir leid, aber ich habe keine Lust eine deiner Wetten zu werden, ich hoffe du kannst damit Leben. Ich würde mich an deiner Stelle nicht trauen, irgendein anderes Mädchen zu nehmen und sie nur zu benutzen, du könntest ernsthafte Probleme mit mir bekommen." Hermine hatte sehr leise, jedoch sehr bestimmt gesprochen so dass ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief. Er wollte dieses Mädchen und er würde sie bekommen, dass schwor er sich.  
  
~ Weit entfernt von Hogwarts ~  
  
"Sprich, hast du deine Aufgabe erfüllt?" des Lords kalte Stimme drang an sein Ohr. "Ja, oh Lord." Er neigte den Kopf leicht nach vorne. "Wurmschwanz, gib ihm seine Belohnung." Gehorsam kam Wurmschwanz auf den Mann in der Robe zu und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Er nuschelte einen unverständlichen Zauber und der Raum war erfüllt von einem hellblauen Licht.  
  
~ ~  
  
Draco hatte alles mit angesehen, auch hatte er gehört was die Braunhaarige ihm gesagt hatte. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln erreichte seine Lippen und er trat hinter einem Baum hervor um ihr nachzugehen.  
Hermine währenddessen fühlte sich gleich viel befreiter, nun konnte der Tag zusammen mit Ron, Ginny und Harry doch noch schön werden. Sie wollten mal wieder etwas gemeinsam unternehmen, so hatten sie beschlossen den Nachmittag und auch einen Teil des Abends in Hogsmead zu verbringen. Die drei warteten schon auf sie und Hermine winkte ihnen freudig zu. Neben der Gruppe, etwas abseits stand auch Neville. "Hey, Neville. Haste nicht Lust auch mitzukommen?" Ron sah den etwas rundlicheren Jungen an. "Gerne." Er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, er war froh, mit den vieren ein wenig befreundet zu sein. Es war ein schönes Gefühl zu wissen, dass es auch Leute gab die ihn mochten. Vor allem Hermine und Harry verdankte er viel, war es schließlich Hermine die ihm bei Snape immer half und Harry, der ihm im letzten Jahr verteidigt hatte. Allerdings verspürte er auch eine gewisse Unruhe in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte schon länger das Bedürfnis, mit jemandem zu sprechen, doch er wusste nicht mit wem. Hatte er sich doch verliebt, allerdings in niemanden aus dem Siebten Schuljahr. Es war eine Fünftklässlerin, die beiden waren ein Paar, doch wer hätte das schon geglaubt?  
  
"Au!" Harry fuhr hoch, seine Narbe brannte, er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, Schweiß lief ihm ins Auge, er war nassgeschwitzt. Ron, der durch Harrys Schrei wach geworden war sah diesen verschlafen an. "Was ist los Harry?" "Meine ... Narbe ..." keuchte dieser. Ron war sofort hellwach, sprang aus dem Bett, zog sich seinen Morgenmantel an und raste durch die Gänge zu Dumbeldores Büro, zum Glück wusste er das Passwort noch vom vorletzten Jahr. "Erdbeerschnecke." Er raste die Treppen hoch, Dumbeldore schien ihn schon zu erwarten. "Ron, was führt dich zu mir? Was ist passiert?" "Seine Narbe, er hat starke Schmerzen, bitte, wir müssen was tun." Dumbeldore erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und meinte, er würde sofort nachkommen, erst aber noch Professor Snape und Professor Mc Gonagall bescheid sagen.   
Harry versuchte in der Zwischenzeit sich zu bewegen, zuckte jedoch wie von Krämpfen geschüttelt jedes Mal zusammen. "Scheiße ... arggh ..." sein Atem ging nur noch Stoßweise, langsam wurde alles schwarz vor seinen Augen, er verlor das Bewusstsein.  
Als Dumbeldore und die zwei Professoren hereinstürmten, versuchte Ron seinen besten Freund wieder wach zu bekommen, ohne Erfolg.   
Unterdessen wachte auch Hermine auf, sie hatte schon wieder so ein komisches Gefühl, hinzu kam, dass sie einen Traum hatte. Völlig verstört stand sie auf, zog sich ihre Pantoffel an und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, dort setzte sie sich vor den Kamin und dachte über alles noch einmal genauer nach. Was genau hatte sie gesehen? Sie vermutete, dass es Harry war, der gegen Voldemort antrat, jedoch war der Ausgang dieses Kampfes unklar gewesen, danach hatte sie Draco gesehen, er hatte sich geopfert ... für sie. Etwas großes würde geschehen, etwas, mit dem niemand rechnen würde. Voldemort hatte einen plan, einen Plan, der den Untergang Hogwarts und der Zaubererwelt bedeutete.   
"Miss Granger, wie kommt es das sie noch wach sind?" Professor Mc Gonagall hatte den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten, gefolgt von Snape, der Harry auf dem Arm trug, Dumbeldore und Ron. "Was?" Hermine starrte geschockt auf den zuckenden, jedoch bewusstlosen Harry. "Ich bringe ihn in den Krankenflügel." Snape trat durch das Porträtloch und man hörte seine Schritte verklingen. "Setzten wir uns." Dumbeldore deutete auf die Sessel. "Was ist mit Harry?" Hermine bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. "Seine Narbe hat angefangen zu schmerzen, er ist wach geworden, und somit auch Ron, der sofort zu mir gekommen ist." "Es wird etwas passieren. Etwas schreckliches, etwas womit niemand rechnen wird, Harry wird gegen Voldemort antreten." Hermine blickte ihren Schulleiter an, dieser erwiderte ihren Blick und sah dabei in die Augen einer erwachsenen Frau. "Woher weißt du das?" Mc Gonagall hatte sich eingeklinkt. "Ich hatte einen Traum, außerdem habe ich wieder so ein komisches Gefühl." "Ich glaube wir sollten etwas Ahnenforschung betreiben Hermine, wenn ich mich nicht irren sollte, dann weiß ich das du Recht hast. Und nun denke ich, das es besser ist wir würden alle schlafen gehen." Dabei wussten alle, dass keiner mehr schlafen würde.  
  
"Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, aber der Unterricht von Professor Snape wird heute ausfallen müssen." Ein Jubel ging durch die Klassen, selbst die Slytherins freuten sich. Ihr Schulleiter hatte es gerade verkündet, Hermine war dankbar, ebenso Ron und Ginny, die von Hermine die Nacht noch eingeweiht wurde. Die drei wollten so schnell wie möglich zu Harry. Doch was hatte Snape wohl? Weswegen konnte er nicht unterrichten?   
Hermine rührte, ebenso wie Ginny und Ron, nichts von dem Essen an, stattdessen stürmten sie zur Krankenstation. Madame Pomfrey hielt sie jedoch auf. "Harry braucht dringend Ruhe. Ihr könnt morgen zu ihm." Ihr strenger Blick ließ keine Widerrede zu, so schlichen sie bedrückt zurück. "Ich gehe ein wenig Spazieren, ich brauche dringend frische Luft." Die Braunhaarige verschwand durch den Haupteingang.   
"Hi." Draco saß am See als sie kam. "Hi." Sie setzte sich neben ihn. "Ist es okay wenn ...?" Er nickte, stumm schauten sie beide auf den See, der so ruhig und friedlich da lag, als ob nicht wäre. Doch beide wussten, es war eine trügerische Stille. Lucius Malfoy war erst der Anfang, es würde noch eine Menge Tote geben. Völlig unerwartet nahm Draco Hermines Hand und küsste diese. Hermine war total überrumpelt, was sollte das? "Ich liebe dich."

- Fortsetzung folgt - 

So meine Süßen, ich hoffe ja mal, ihr schreibt mir schön fleißig Reviews. ^-^ Ansonsten lass ich euch ganz lange auf die Fortsetzung warten. ^.~

Ganz ganz liebe Grüße,BlackAngel


	6. Abstammung

@ Julia (cs-crowfeather) : Vielen lieben Dank für das Betalesen! Ich meld mich morgen noch bei dir, hab eigentlich noch 'ne andere (da bekommst dann aber auch sofort den Anfang ;p) in die du evtl. mal reinschauen könntest, wenn du Zeit und Lust hast. *knuddel* Danke noch mal! 

@ Eisblume : Danke für deinen Kommentar. Freut mich das dir Gregor missfällt. ^.~

@ ViciousDragon : Hi „Kleine"! Danke für deinen Kommi, hier haste dann das nächste Kapitel. *knuff* Meld dich mal wieder, oder war ich dran?! O.O°

@ Nadine8 : Freut mich das es dir gefallen hat und danke für deinen Kommi. Hätteste das jetzt echt nicht erwartet mit Draco? Gut so! *lach*

@ Leakey : Stimmt schon, Sanpe ist wirklich OOC, aber na ja, manchmal brauch ein Mann ja auch „gute" Seiten! *ggg* Danke für deinen Kommi!

@ beckymalfoy : So, da hast du dann den nächsten Teil, aber wie immer gibt es ein Aber ... (kommt gleich noch). Danke für deinen Kommentar! J 

@ Nachtschatten : Erstmal danke für deinen Kommi. Freu mich das dir die Story gefällt, gibt ab jetzt aber auch erst mal 'ne schelchte Nachricht. Dank dir noch mal!

@ ALL : Hi! Wie ich schon angedeutet hatte gibt es eine relativ schlechte Nachricht, auf das 7te Kapitel werdet ihr wohl noch warten müssen. Keine Ahnung wie lange, ich habe mir vorgenommen, das die Story an die 10 Kapitel hat, das heißt ja, es sind noch vier zu schrieben, und ich möchte eigentlich mal ca. 5 Seiten Kapitel schreiben ... Müsst euch also ein wenig mit mir gedulden.

Zudem ist mir noch ein Gedanke für eine neue Story gekommen, an der ich momentan auch fleißig schreibe. Wird diesmal 'ne Weihnachts-Lovestory. Die werde ich sicherlich bald fertig haben, und dann erde ich mich auch wieder Dily widmen. 

So, genug gelabert!

*knuddels alle*

BlackAngel

Abstammung  
  
"Ich liebe dich!" Sie begriff seine Worte erst langsam, Stück für Stück. Fragend schauten ihre nussbraunen Augen ihn an. Sie war unfähig, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, fühlte sie nicht auch genauso? Hatte sie es bis jetzt immer zu verdrängen geschafft, musste sie nun einsehen, dass es ab hier nicht mehr ging. Draco hingegen blickte sie ruhig an und versuchte dem Drang zu wiederstehen, sie zu küssen. Wie sie so neben ihm saß, stumm den See betrachtete und dabei versuchte, seinen Worten Glauben zu schenken.   
Es war ihm ganz plötzlich bewusst geworden, es hatte "Klick" gemacht und er wollte sie vor allem beschützen, er liebte sie mehr als je jemanden zuvor.   
Hermine fand nach einigen Minuten ihre Sprache wieder. "Ich liebe dich auch... aber, hat diese Liebe eine Chance?" Statt einer Antwort beugte er sich zu ihr und küsste sie sanft. Ihre Lippen waren weich und warm, sie erwiderten seinen Kuss. Er wollte ihre Zweifel beseitigen, ihr zeigen, dass das, was sie fühlte nur richtig sein konnte. Durch seinen Körper jagte ein Feuerwerk, er spürte eine angenehme Wärme in sich aufsteigen.   
Glücklich seufzte Hermine und schmiegte sich in seine Arme. "Versuchen wir es." "Mein Gott, wie das klingt, versuchen wir es... Hermine, ich habe keine Angst, dazu zu stehen, sie können es alle wissen. Es ist mir gleich, das einzige was für mich noch Bedeutung hat bist du. Es gibt niemandem der mir meine Liebe zu dir verbieten könnte. Mein Vater war nicht das, was man von einem Vater erwartet, so hart es klingt und so sehr es trotz allem schmerzt, er ist tot. Er kann mir nicht länger befehlen." "Lass mich bitte vorher mit Ron und Ginny reden, sie sollten es als erste erfahren. Harry wird es ja wenn erst morgen hören. "   
Sie stand auf, küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund und lief dann wieder ins Schloss. Draco blickte ihr nach wie sie davon eilte, er wusste, dass er sich einigen Gefahren aussetzte, doch dieses Mädchen war all dies wert.  
"Gut das ich dich finde, ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden." Hermine atmetet erschöpft aus, als sie vor Ginny Halt machte. "Hattest du wieder einen Traum?" "Nein, es geht, na ja, um etwas sehr persönliches. Es mag unpassend kommen und es tut mir leid aber ich habe mich verliebt und es wird dir sicher nicht gefallen." "Wer?" "Draco." Stille. Ginny blickte sie erstaunt an. "Seit wann?" "Seit gerade eben und irgendwie schon lange." Sie versuchte ein schwaches Lächeln. "Macht er dich glücklich? Bist du dir sicher?" "Ja und ja." Die Rothaarige fiel ihr um den Hals und drückte sie, allerdings konnte sie die Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Beruhigend strich Hermine ihr über den Rücken. "Es wird alles wieder gut mit Harry, das verspreche ich dir." "Hoffen wir es. Ich habe solche Angst um ihn, was wird denn nur passieren?" "Etwas schreckliches, aber wir werden es abwenden." Hermine sprach betont überzeugend, auch wenn sie selbst es nicht war.   
  
~ Bei Voldemort ~  
"Nun steht es also fest, du gehörst zu uns, das Mal wird daran erinnern, dich zu mir rufen." Der dunkle Lord hätte auch sagen können "Nun gehörst du mir, mir ganz allein, sollte ich auch nur denken das du ein Verräter bist, bist du tot und deine Familie gleich mit." Er hatte es so gewollt, er musste es tun, dies alles über sich ergehen lassen. Er war ein Verräter, ein Verräter, der selbst wenn er für die Guten ermittelte, nach Askaban gehen müsste.   
  
~ ~  
"Hermine, würdest du bitte mit mir kommen? Ich weiß nun, dass du Recht hast und es wird dich sicherlich interessieren, dass du nicht wirklich zu den Muggeln zählst." Albus Dumbledore bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen. "Professor, was haben sie herausgefunden?!" Hermines Stimme zitterte leicht, nun würde sie wissen, warum ausgerechnet sie eine Hexe war, und warum sie diese ,Träume' bekam. "Hier." Der Schulleiter legte ihr ein etwas älteres Foto hin. "Wer ist das?" Hermine musterte die Frau auf dem Bild, sie war hübsch. "Die Frau die du auf dem Bild siehst ist Sarah Amantha Flaming. Sie ist deine Uroma." "Bitte? Ich habe noch nie etwas über sie gehört." "Das liegt daran, dass auch sie eine Hexe war, sie hatte die Gabe zu sehen was kommen wird, wie es kommen könnte. Diese Gabe wird anscheinend immer nur nach drei Generationen vererbt. Somit bist du also eine Hexe geworden und eine Seherin, weil du die dritte Generation nach deiner Uroma bist." "Aber... dann wäre ich doch... eigentlich eine... Flaming, oder?" "Das ist richtig, aber Sarah hat den Namen ihres Mannes angenommen, damit man es nicht so leicht hatte ihre Nachkommen ausfindig zu machen, sie ahnte was die Todesser mit ihrer Nachfolgerin anstellen würden. So kam es auch, dass niemand aus eurer Familie etwas über sie wusste, da sie keinem von ihren zukünftigen Verwandten einer solchen Gefahr aussetzen wollte, vor allem hat sie dabei an ihre Erbin, dich, gedacht." Hermine zog scharf die Luft ein, auch sie wusste was mit ihr passieren würde, sollten die Todesser sie in die Hände bekommen. "Was ist mit ihr passiert?" Liebevoll strich sie über das Foto. "Sie kam in ihrem Haus um, jedenfalls wird das vermutet." Dumbledore räusperte sich. "Es wird vermutet?" "Niemand weiß etwas genaues, man hat ihre Leiche nie gefunden, nur die ihres Mannes." "Das heißt... Professor Dumbledore, gehe ich dann richtig davon aus, dass sie durchaus von Voldemort entführt worden sein konnte oder etwas anderes in der Art?" Hermines Blick war für den Schulleiter nicht zu deuten. Er nickte nur und bewunderte seine Schülerin, sie zeigte keine Schwäche. "Professor, wer weiß noch über mich Bescheid? Nein, falsch, wer kann es alles erfahren?" Dumbledore blickte sie lange schweigend an. "Zu viele, fürchte ich, wenn sie denn eine Spur haben. Weißt du, es gibt niemanden auf Hogwarts, der nicht irgendwann irgendwo einen Zauberer als Verwandten hatte beziehungsweise hat. Nur wissen das, außer mir und Hagrid, sehr sehr wenige." "Wie kommt das?" "Alles zu seiner Zeit. Bitte sprich mit niemandem darüber, nicht einmal mit Draco oder Ginny. Eigentlich hätte ich dir einiges nicht erzählen sollen. Wie wäre es, wenn du mit Ron sprichst, so wie du es vorhattest?"   
Leicht verwirrt stand Hermine auf, sie hatte sich zwar nach all den Jahren damit abgefunden, dass ihr Schulleiter wusste, was um ihn herum geschah, doch woher?  
  
Ron war gerade dabei eine Runde Zauberschach gegen Neville zu spielen, als Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. "Hi ihr beiden." Sie setzte sich auf eines der freien Sofas. Schweigend blieb sie dort bis zum Ende der Partie sitzen. "Schach Matt!" Ron hatte den entscheidenden Zug getan. "Immer das Gleiche, im Zauberschach macht dir echt keiner was vor." Neville grinste ihn an und schaute auf seine Uhr. "Oh, ich muss los... meine Freundin wartet." Ron und Hermine schauten ihn ungläubig an. "Deine Freundin?" Ron stammelte nur wirr. Neville errötete leicht und nickte verlegen. "Sag mal Neville, wer ist es denn?" Hermine lächelte ihn offenherzig an. "Olivia Painer, sie ist aus Hufflepuff." "Eine Fünftklässlerin, oder? Ist sie nicht das Mädchen, welches so begabt im Umgang mit Pflanzen ist?" "Hmm, ich muss jetzt aber. Bis später." "Glaubt man das, Neville hat eine Freundin..."   
Ron konnte sein Erstaunen immer noch nicht verbergen. Hermine ergriff die Gelegenheit. "Da ist er nicht der Einzige der sich verliebt hat... ich habe auch einen Freund..." Ron wich die Farbe aus seinem Gesicht. Er war nicht mehr fähig etwas zu sagen, tief im Inneren ahnte er wer es war. "Hass mich jetzt nicht Ron, bitte, bis jetzt weiß es nur Ginny. Ich habe es ihr sofort gesagt und nun sage ich es dir. Ich bin mit Draco zusammen."   
Rons einzige Reaktion bestand darin das Zimmer zu verlassen. Hermine seufzte laut auf und ließ sich zurück aufs Sofa fallen. Manchmal konnte das Leben echt schwierig sein.  
  
Beim Abendessen verlief alles sehr ruhig, Ron hatte zwar kein Wort mit Hermine gewechselt, aber er schielte immer wieder zu Draco. Sein Blick war jedoch eher offen, er versuchte zu sehen, was Hermine in Draco sah. Auch Hermine suchte Dracos Blick, allerdings stocherte dieser nur lustlos in seinem Essen herum, so dass die Braunhaarige allmählich die Nerven verlor. Wer wollte es denn allen zeigen? Wer stand dazu? Draco hatte ihr gegenüber so überzeugend geklungen, und nun sah er sie nicht einmal an.   
Gegen Ende, als fast alle aufgegessen hatten erhob sich Draco, schritt auf Hermine zu, zog sie hoch und küsste sie vor allen Augen. "Was?" Pansy war aufgesprungen und zu Draco hinüber geeilt. "Wie kannst du dieses Schlammblut küssen?" Draco reagierte nicht, er sah sie nicht einmal an. Stattdessen lächelte er seine Freundin aufmunternd an. Die beiden verließen Hand in Hand den Saal um sich an den See zu setzten.   
"Mein Gott, ich habe die Blicke aller auf meinem Rücken gefühlt, es war schon komisch." "Ach komm schon, so schlimm war es doch gar nicht, die können uns alle mal." Wieder versanken die beiden in einem langen Kuss, bis sie ein diskretes Räuspern hinter sich hörten. Erschreckt fuhren sie herum. Dumbledore lächelte die beiden fröhlich an. "Hermine, ich dachte das interessiert dich vielleicht, es ist ein Teil deines Stammbaumes." Er reichte ihr eine Schriftrolle. "Danke." Er nickte den beiden zum Abschied zu und verschwand wieder in Richtung des Schlosses. Hermine faltete das Papier auseinander.  
In Dumbledores Handschrift stand dort:  
  
Liebe Hermine, lieber Draco.  
Ihr werdet diese Schriftrolle drei Mal lesen können, danach verschwindet sie, denn sollte sie Voldemort in die Hände fallen würde das dein Ende bedeuten, Hermine. Lest bitte sehr sorgsam.  
* Stammbaum der Flamings/Grangers *  
Sarah Amantha Flaming °° Brad Granger - Namensänderung in   
Granger  
Ann Granger °° Matthew Ruspunt - Beibehaltung des Namens Granger  
Marianne Granger °° Jason Fernale - s.o.  
Hermine Granger °° ? - darüber gibt es eine Prophezeiung, allerdings liegt sie mir bis jetzt noch nicht vor, ich werde mich sehr bemühen, sie zu finden.  
Du siehst also, es werden immer Mädchen geboren, so ist es bei Seherinnen nun einmal. Merke dir deinen Stammbaum gut, aber gib ihn nie preis.  
* Albus Dumbledore*  
  
Am nächsten Tag machten sich Ron, Ginny und Hermine schweigend auf den Weg zu Harry. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, und keiner war sich sicher, wie er Harry gegenüber treten sollte, sie waren nur froh, dass sie alle Zeit der Welt hatten, da Samstag war.  
"Guten morgen ihr drei." Madam Pomfrey begrüßte sie freundlich. "Harry ist wach, es scheint ihm wieder gut zu gehen. Er wartet auf euch."  
"Hi Harry!" Ron grinste seinen Freund an. "Harry!" Ginny fiel ihm um den Hals. "Hey Gin, nicht so doll, ich bekomm ja kaum Luft." japste dieser. "Oh, entschuldige. Wie geht es dir? Warum durften wir gestern nicht zu dir?" Ginny war völlig durch den Wind. "Na ja, irgendwie waren die Schmerzen gestern noch schlimmer, keine Ahnung warum. Ich hab den ganzen Tag verschlafen."   
Hermine hielt sich die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund, sie spürte, dass Harry ihnen allen etwas vormachte. Instinktiv wusste sie, dass er gestern die Hölle erlebt haben musste, keiner ihrer Freunde schien dies auch nur zu erahnen. "Hey Harry, ich müsste dir noch etwas sagen. Ginny und Ron konnte ich es gestern schon sagen..." "Hermine, schau nicht so, sag es mir einfach." Harrys Blick war neugierig, aus den Augenwinkel jedoch sah er, wie Ron die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte. "Draco und ich sind ein Paar." Nun wusste Harry es also auch. "Oh... wow, damit hätt' ich jetzt nicht gerechnet, aber du weißt, was du tust." "Ich glaub wir gehen dann jetzt auch mal." Ginny küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. "Ich komm heute Abend noch mal kurz vorbei." "Ich freu mich. Ach Ron, kann ich dich bitte unter vier Augen sprechen?" "Okay." Als Ginny und Hermine das Zimmer verlassen hatten und ihre Schritte verklungen waren fing Harry langsam und vorsichtig an. "Wie geht es dir Ron?" "Gut, warum?" "Weil du immer noch viel für Hermine empfindest, darum." "Sie ist halt mit Draco zusammen... irgendwie werd ich das schon überwinden..." Harry nickte schwach. "Okay Kumpel, wenn was ist, du weißt ja." "Ja."  
  
Gregor saß in der Bibliothek und überlegte, wie er seinen Plan am besten in die Tat umsetzten konnte. Hermine hatte ihn verschmäht, niemand verschmähte ihn, niemand. Doch das war es nicht, er liebte die Herausforderung, er begehrte Hermine und er wollte sie so sehr das es ihn schon fast schmerzte. Doch er hatte sich etwas vorgenommen, er würde sie bekommen, egal wie und auf welchem Weg. Er war geschockt gewesen, als Draco und seine Hermine sich heute geküsst hatten, es war so abstoßend gewesen und doch hatte er wie gebannt hingestarrt und sich gewünscht er wäre es, der diese zarte Lippen berühren würde. Ein leises, irres Lachen ertönte in der Bibliothek.  
  
  
~ Bei Voldemort ~  
"Eine neue Aufgabe erwartet dich. Geh und töte die Eltern Grangers, der junge Potter soll leiden, und seine Freunde gleich mit. Wenn du das getan hast, tötest du Molly Weasley und ihre beiden ältesten Söhne." "Sehr wohl, My Lord." Der Mann in der schwarzen Robe verschwand.  
  
~ ~  
"Marianne, hast du heute mitbekommen, wie Mrs. Heelton mir erklärt hat, sie hätte ihre Krone verschluckt? Zu erst konnte ich es nicht glauben, sie hatte sie erst gestern bekommen. Na ja, du weißt ja, sie isst sehr gerne und hat wohl einfach versucht eine Nuss zu knacken, mit ihren Zähnen... das ist so absurd... Marianne?" Jason Granger drehte sich um und ging in die Küche wo er seine Frau vermutete. Das Bild, was sich ihm bot, war grausam, dort stand ein Mann in schwarzer Robe und hielt den leblosen, mit Blut übersäten Körper seiner Frau in den Armen. "Oh mein Gott..." war das letzte was er sagen konnte, bevor auch er den Fluch hörte und alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde und sein Körper zu Boden sackte.  
"Neeeeeeeiin!" Hermine schrie schmerzerfüllt auf. Sie hatte es gesehen, klar und deutlich. Hatte das Massaker an ihren Eltern mit eigenen Augen angesehen. "Hermine was ist los?" Draco starrte sie besorgt an. Sie waren gerade eben auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro gewesen, als Hermine schon wieder so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl hatte. Die Angesprochene konnte nicht antworten, Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinab, sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und drohte zusammenzubrechen. "Hermine was ist los?" wiederholte er seine Frage. Sie schüttelte völlig verstört den Kopf und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.   
Auch Dumbledore hatte Hermines Schrei vernommen und war sofort aufgestanden und aus seinem Büro geeilt. Als er bei Draco und Hermine ankam, geriet der sonst sehr ruhige Lehrer in leichte Panik. "Was ist passiert?" er schaute Draco fragend an, der die verstörte Hermine im Arm hielt. "Ich weiß es nicht, sie hat geschrieen und mehr weiß ich auch nicht. "Hermine, was ist geschehen? Was hat dich so erschüttert?" Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und blickte ihrem Schulleiter in die Augen, ihr Blick war vollkommen leer. "Sie sind tot... alle beide... einfach tot... er hat sie umbringen lassen. Sie sind tot... alle beide... tot... tot... tot... Durch den Fluch... Voldemort hat sie umbringen lassen... tot..." sie brach zusammen. Draco starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Bring sie in den Krankenflügel. Ich komme nachher."   
  
"Severus? Minerva?" Dumbledore eilte ins Leherzimmer und sah sich dort um "Was ist los Albus?" Minerva erhob sah von ihrem Stuhl und sah ihn fragend an. "Die Grangers sind tot. Hermine hat es gesehen. Wo ist Severus?" "Haben Sie nicht gestern erst verkündet, sein Unterricht würde ausfallen?" "Schon, aber er wollte gestern Abend schon wieder zurück sein... bei Merlin... wo ist er nur? Nun gut, dann muss ich Sie bitten, sich zum Haus der Granger zu begeben. Sehen Sie nach, ob sie irgendetwas finden und nehmen Sie bitte alle persönlichen Gegenstände mit und natürlich Hermines Sachen. Sie wird zwar später noch einmal hinwollen, doch im Moment halte ich es für das Beste, sie wird nicht damit konfrontiert."  
  
~ In London ~  
Er hatte es wieder getan, hatte wieder gemordet. Es begann langsam ihm Spaß zu machen und er erschrak bei dem Gedanken. Doch er liebte das Gefühl der Macht, den Ausdruck der Angst auf den Gesichtern der Opfer...   
~~  
  
- Fortsetzung folgt -  



End file.
